1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate generally to optical systems for providing wall wash and other light distributions. More particularly, the embodiments described herein are directed to modular light distribution systems including interchangeable optics formed of elements including specific reflector and refractor combinations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing wall wash and related type light distribution systems typically utilize high wattage sources and a large, smooth, asymmetric reflector with a diffused lens. These high wattage sources are inefficient.
There is a need in the art for a low power, efficient, modular system that creates a smooth wall wash pattern.